Hatch Me if You Can
Hatch Me if You Can is the 28th episode (30th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Kirby finds himself in possession of an egg as large as he is all of a sudden. Tiff is naturally curious about the whole thing, as she wonders whether it really is Kirby's egg, but becomes suspicious of Dedede and Escargoon after they act smug when asked whether they know about it. Eventually the egg hatches on its own and Kirby realizes that parenting may be biting off far more than he can chew. Episode Summary The episode begins with Kirby going home for the day after saying goodbye to his friends Tiff, Tuff, and Fololo and Falala. It's starting to get chilly as the night comes, and Tiff notices that Kirby is sleeping in Tokkori's nest. Worried that he will get cold, they all try to get him to go inside, but he's already fast asleep and just won't budge, so they give up and just let him sleep. That morning, Kirby wakes up to find an egg in the nest. Tuff, Iro, and Spikehead then arrive to play with Kirby, however, he is still confused about the mysterious egg and is trying to decide between playing and staying to watch over it. Not noticing the egg, they insist on Kirby coming down from the tree to play, and they wake Tokkori up from his nap, who was sleeping in Kirby's house instead. He flies out and finds the egg, and the rest do too. Confused, he runs to get some help about the egg. Tiff, Fololo, and Falala arrive, as well as Chief Bookem, Chef Kawasaki, Professor Curio, and Yabui. They all have no idea where the egg came from and just assume that Kirby laid it overnight. This leads the group to speculate that Kirby is actually a bird, and that's why he likes to sleep in Tokkori's nest all of the time. Demanding answers, Tiff decides to investigate further about this egg. Tiff goes to the Castle Dedede library and discovers a bird called "The Common Cuckoo," which lays eggs in other bird's nests, leaving them to take care of them. Just then, King Dedede and Escargoon barge in on Tiff and tease her about how much she likes to read. Because Kirby is obviously not a bird, Tiff tells King Dedede that she's suspicious he put the egg in the nest Kirby was sleeping in. King Dedede outright rejects Tiff's claim and laughs it off jokingly, saying that it's about time Kirby laid an egg. The two then leave the room, and Escargoon says that he hopes "the plan" works. Meanwhile, a storm is brewing and it's about to start raining, so they all go home, except for Kirby, who insists on staying outside to care for the egg. After they leave, Kirby tries to go up the tree with the egg, however, he instead tumbles down and the egg slips out of his hands and slides down the hill. Kirby chases after the egg, and it hits Rick as he is walking by, and Kirby catches up to it. Rick gets up, and notices Kirby with the egg, and helps Kirby care for it by telling him to keep it warm by putting tufts of grass around it on the ground since Kirby can't get up to the nest. He also sacrifices his umbrella (which is just a leaf) to keep the egg warm and tells Kirby to keep it cozy by sitting on it. After Rick leaves, Kirby begins to finally get the hang of taking care of the egg, when suddenly lightning strikes a nearby tree, and it almost falls on the egg. But Kirby rushes in and stops it with his bare hands and throws it to the side. Happy to have saved the egg, his bond with it grows stronger. Tired, he sits on the egg and falls asleep. While sleeping, Kirby has a rather odd dream. In the dream, he turns into a bird, which is likely supposed to symbolize what's going through his mind while caring for an egg. That morning, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala are looking for Kirby, as the spot he was resting in wasn't at his home. However, they find him resting, and they don't disturb him. Suddenly, Kirby's egg starts to wiggle. Kirby wakes up just then and they all know that it's hatching. It wobbles so much that Kirby rolls off of it. Then, a crack appears in the egg. The crack becomes larger and larger until a baby Galbo hatches from it. Everybody's surprised that it's not a bird as they were expecting, but Kirby doesn't care one bit what he looks like. It turns out the Galbo loves Kirby too, as he believes he is his mother since he was the first thing he saw. Kirby gets some coconuts down from a tree for the baby, and he eats them right up. He gives him some mushrooms to eat, too. It turns out King Dedede and Escargoon are eavesdropping on the group, as it seems their plan is going well. According to Dedede's words, that baby is actually a baby monster that Dedede planted there to fool Kirby while it was unhatched, but he doesn't go beyond that. Meanwhile, Kirby grabs fish from the lake for the baby monster that he eats up in one bite, so he already establishes himself having a big appetite, just like Kirby. The others then go off to get some lunch, leaving Kirby alone with the baby monster. Kirby shows him to Honey and Spikehead, who both just happen to be walking down with lollipops. The baby monster then eats both of their lollipops, but Kirby scolds him for his actions, and the two leave and go into Cappy Town. When they reach the town streets, while Kirby isn't looking, the baby monster sneaks into Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Chief Bookem and Buttercup have just been served, when the baby monster comes in and eats up all of their food in front of them. After that, he goes into Tuggle's grocery store, and makes a mess out of the place, throwing around boxes and everything. Kirby arrives looking for him and sees the damage. The baby continues to eat everybody's food as Kirby tries to stop him. The affected residents want the baby to leave, but Kirby refuses and protects him. Tiff politely tells Kirby that he has to teach the baby monster how to behave, and Kirby leaves with him. Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon are watching over Kirby once again from Castle Dedede, and are about to send out "Monster Number 2." While speaking to the N.M.E. Sales Guy, Dedede reveals his plan all along, to get Kirby attached to a baby monster so much that he won't want to defeat the evil monster, an adult Galbo. Just as King Dedede is ordering the second monster, Kirby is preparing his baby a new resting area. While there, the Galbo gets so hungry that he bites Kirby's arm, but he gives the baby a stern look, and he lets go. Kirby tells the baby (in his own language) that he needs to behave, and he looks disappointed in himself. Suddenly, a chain of bananas appear in front of him, and he goes after them, and Kirbyis about to chase after him, until Tiff and Tuff show up to talk to Kirby, as the bananas were being carried by Fololo and Falala. They tell Kirby that he's been spoiling the creature and that they're splitting them up because of it. Suddenly, the adult Galbo appears, and at first, they're all fooled that the hatchling has grown and wants revenge. But Meta Knight appears to tell them that it's a different monster. Just then, the adult Galbo attacks with his fire breath, and Kirby won't fight back because he loved the little Galbo so much, just as Dedede planned. Suddenly, Fololo and Falala appear with the baby Galbo, who comes to protect Kirby. He fights back against the monster, but is overpowered, and burned by his fire breath. Kirby is saddened by this, but at the same time angry, and finally attacks the adult Galbo, and inhales his fire breath, transforming him into Fire Kirby. Now transformed, Tiff calls the Warp Star from Kabu, and it soars into view and picks up Kirby. He then flies around the monster, and then manages to fly inside his mouth, and then heats up his body from the inside, causing him to explode, and Kirby flies out. After the monster is defeated, Kirby goes to his burnt friend, as he sheds his burnt skin and wakes up, and Kirby is overjoyed that his friend is all right. The episode ends with the baby Galbo biting Kirby's hand lightly, but he lets go when Kirby gives him another stern look. Changes in the Dub *Kirby's voice sounds different when he is dreaming in both versions. In the Japanese version, his voice sounds more dream-like while in the dub his voice sounds regular as if he was awake talking. Trivia *The episode's name is likely a pun on the 2002 movie titled Catch Me If You Can. it:Un'amicizia straordinaria ja:カービィの謎のタマゴ